


The Bear

by In_love_with_too_many_fandoms



Series: The After Effects [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, Oneshot, Short, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:25:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms/pseuds/In_love_with_too_many_fandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donut gets the scare of his life when he is eating his breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bear

Donut woke up and glanced over to his right. Doc was there, lying on the floor of the cave next to Donut. Donut smiled to himself. He found Doc to be adorable when he was asleep. Donut stood up to stretch his legs. He tiptoed around Doc, so not to wake the sleeping beauty. He walked over to the small amount of food rations they had left. He found a package of powdered doughnuts. Donut decided they would make a great breakfast. He walked over to an upside down crate and sat on top of it. 

Donut unwrapped the plastic packaging that surrounded the powdered treat. As he pulled a mini doughnut out of the wrapping, he heard a voice. He couldn't make out any words that the voice said, however, it startled him so much that he almost dropped the breakfast of champions. He shook his head to clear off the scare and turned his focus back on the powdered covered doughnut. He took a bite. As Donut was chewing, he began to hear footsteps being shuffled across the floor. They seemed to get louder as each second passed. Donut swallowed the partially chewed soft treat and began to feel nervous. He had no idea what might be coming for him. It could be a bear for all he knew! Bears live in caves!

Donut closed his eyes and braced himself for the worst. He heard the footsteps stop very close in vicinity to him. He squeezed his eyes shut even tighter. When nothing happened, Donut figured it was safe. He slowly opened his eyes. Instead of seeing a bear ready to maul his face off, he saw Doc with a very confused look on his face. "Are you okay, Donut?" Doc asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Donut responded. He started to laugh a little to himself before continuing his statement. "I thought you were a bear coming to eat me. I was a little paranoid there."

Doc doubled over in laughter. "It's just me and you out here, Donut. At least that we know of. One thing I know for certain though is that there are no bears."

"Okay, okay. I feel a little bit better now, I guess."

Doc walked up to Donut and wrapped his arms around him. He glanced down at the uneaten package of doughnuts in Donut's hand. Doc winked at him. "So, can I get some Donut for breakfast?"

"I think that will be doable." Donut stood up and put the uneaten package of powdered doughnuts down on the crate he was sitting on top of. Donut grabbed Doc's hand and led him away from the food rations. 

They wouldn't be back over there until much later in the day.


End file.
